


Predator

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Dark, Digital Painting, Emotional Manipulation, Fanart of an unposted fanfic, Made with Krita, Rated M just in case, fandom may change, in the meantime: dark symbolic art, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hold me tight and don’t let go;Without me, you’ll be all alone,For no one understands your heartBut I, who has carved out a part -So hold me close in desperate fear;Your pain is what I hold most dear.





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a dumb poem okay. 
> 
> This scene was not directly taken from the (nonexistent/unpublished) fanfic; it is instead (as the tags read) largely symbolic of the relationship between two of the characters. That said, I don't think I got the emotions _quite_ right... Oh well. More practice for me. 
> 
> If I ever DO post the story, I will eventually connect the two... eventually. I'm in love with the story idea but I feel like I have to do it right, which means a lot of work. The drawing was much easier to do, so. Here it is. Hopefully you all enjoy (?) it even without any context. Let me know what you think.
> 
> **Note on Formatting:** Image has been formatted to be centered and no wider than your browser window, no matter its size. On mobile, turn device to landscape in order to see the image at a larger scale.


End file.
